


Brick Wall

by bre_meister



Series: White Pickett Fences Aren't That Overrated [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Claire runs into the brick wall that is Leon S. Kennedy, F/M, Leon is a bumbling idiot, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bre_meister/pseuds/bre_meister
Summary: Claire shows up at the RPD with the intention to visit her brother only to quite literally run into the most gorgeous man she'd ever met in her life
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Series: White Pickett Fences Aren't That Overrated [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940914
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	Brick Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I would just like to preface this work with a quick little statement:  
> I really do not want to get political here wit my works. The whole reason I write is to get away from the real world for a bit but, since in this universe one of the main characters works for the police department I just thought I should probably say that: Yes, while I know that some officers are committing heinous, highly racist crimes (trust me I understand I am an African American myself) I also understand that not all cops are bad. That said our current policing system needs a complete overhaul. If knowing this you choose not to continue to read I completely understand and I wish you a great day and an amazing life! Anyhoo, with that out of the way, I really hope you enjoy the story and that it acts as a reprieve from the craziness that is real life and I hope that I never have to get political here ever again :)))

Claire knew she had been tired - between her college classes and her part-time job at the shop, and the time she was spending outside of the shop to spruce up her own Harley she was Harley - she was barley averaging three or four hours of sleep a night. That was probably the reason her brother had insisted on her visiting today. He’d made her agree on a lame pretense that she needed a break and  _ it’s perfect because you don’t have any classes Friday! _ In reality, Claire knew that he was just a little too proud to admit that he missed her. He’d voice in a heartbeat that he was worried about her but  _ miss _ her? That was something his manly pride couldn’t let him tell his little sister (so it’s a good thing she supposed that he didn’t mind voicing that to his best friend who also happened to be  _ her _ friend as well). Point is, Claire knew she was tired but she didn’t think she was so tired that she could walk right into a wall and not notice but here she was, in the RPD lobby flat on her ass after running into what  _ must _ have been a wall. Except, she didn’t remember there being a wall a few steps from the main doors.

“Oh, you’re not a wall.”

“I sure hope not.” said the guy who definitely was not a wall.

“Did I say that out loud?” Claire cursed herself under her breath. Thankfully, the man whose chest she had apparently barreled into just laughed at her crazy ramblings.

“Here,” he offered her his hand to help her up, “I’m sorry for running you over like that; should have been looking where I was going.”

Without meaning to, Claire’s eyes went directly to this man’s arm as he pulled her up. She could see the way the corded muscles there flexed and moved and almost fell back on her ass, thankfully his grip on her was tight and steadying.

“So,” she said once she’d gathered her bearings, “ Mr.Wall, what’s your name?”

“Leon S. Kennedy.” He laughed.

“Kennedy? You must be that new rookie my brother mentioned last time we talked.”

“Ya, that would be me.” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Um, who’s your brother, if you don’t mind me asking?” He added quickly as to not seem rude.

“Chris Redfield. My name is Claire, by the way. Redfield - but I suppose you could have figured that out from my brother.” Now it was her turn to nervously laugh. Curse her word vomit around attractive men.

“Redfield? As in S.T.A.R.S’ Redfield?”

“Yea. Wanna know some advice?” She leaned closer as if she were sharing the secret codes to the various safes she knew were hidden around the station. “ He’s not nearly as intimidating as he would make you think he is. Chris pretends to be a big grizzly bear but he’s really just a teddy bear. Like this one time --”

“Hey sis, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t share all my secrets with the rookie. It’s only his first week and I’ve got a reputation to uphold.” Her brother had appeared by her side, chest puffed out and posturing in the way she’s not unused to.

“But that’s kind of my job as your sister isn’t it.” She made a silly pouty face and tried not to let her heart flutter at the dopey look that appeared on Leon’s face (it didn’t work, her heart was definitely fluttering).

“Ya whatever. Would you just leave the poor guy alone I’m pretty sure he has a lot of work to do and doesn’t need you bothering him.”

“ Oh, she’s not bothering me!” Perhaps Leon’s response was a little eager, considering even Chris shot Leon an odd look at those words. Claire, however, only found it endearing.

She allowed Chris to lead her away as to not  _ bother _ the rookie any longer.

“So, you said this is his first week?”

Chris gave her a look she couldn’t quite place but answered her question regardless,

“The rookie? Ya, he started a few days ago.”

“Leon.”

“Hmm?”

“The  _ rookie’s _ name is Leon S. Kennedy.” She said thoughtfully.

Chris stopped in his tracks right outside of the S.T.A.R.S office but Claire was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice. She continued inside on a search for Jill Valentine. If anyone knew anything more about the handsome new addition to the RPD, it would be Jill.

* * *

Claire found herself making a lot more weekend trips to see her bother over the next month. Each time she took care to make sure that she ran into the wall that was Leon Scott Kennedy at least once - although not literally, her tail bone was sore for several days after the first time. Secretly, she couldn’t help but wonder, given the chance, if he could make something else sore for a day or two (and she’d definitely give him the chance if the situation ever arose).

Between her conversation with Jill and the many she’d had with Leon himself since that first day, she’d learned quite a bit about the man. He had no siblings and was only a few years older than herself; he graduated at the top of his class from the police academy and specifically asked to be assigned to Raccoon city - why she wasn’t exactly sure yet but she was dead set on learning everything she could about this man.

She could tell that Chris was not very... _ enthused _ about her newfound interest in Leon. Claire had heard from Jill that Chris was this close to giving Leon a piece of his mind for even having the audacity to flirt with his sister. Thankfully, Jill had put an end to that. Claire, on the other hand, was more hung up on the words Jill had used.

_ Flirt _

Yes, she knew that was what they had been doing. Flirting and dancing around each other each time she visited. She was hoping that he would have asked her out by now. When she’d found out Chris’ intentions, she’d made up her mind. She loved her brother, but she hated his protectiveness over her. Asking Leon out herself would get the two things she wanted - a date with the gorgeous new RPD recruit, and a way to get back at her brother and show him she was her own person who could take care of herself.

So, Claire found herself making the drive from school to Racoon yet again. This time, she left Thursday night and stayed at Jill’s apartment for the night both so her brother wouldn’t know she was in town and so she’d have time Friday morning to look her best without having to worry about helmet hair. Friday morning found Claire in the bathroom - after Jill had already left for work of course - curling her hair before carefully putting it up in her normal ponytail and applying just the smallest amount of makeup, nothing more than she usually did. The point wasn’t to make it look like she was trying, just to make her seem like she was confident and sexy and that she knew it - God knows she knew it. 

She’d gotten Leon’s schedule from Jill and made sure to arrive right at the end of his shift, just as he was making his way to his Jeep.

“Leon, hey!” she called upon her approach. 

“Claire, are you looking for your brother?”

“Actually,” she’d finally met up with him by his car, “ I was hoping to talk to you.”

“Me?” he pointed to himself and looked around comically to get a laugh out of her. It worked.

“No, the other Leon S. Kennedy who works here -  _ yes _ you, you doofus!”

“Well what a coincidence, I’ve been meaning to ask you something. I would have called but, I don’t have your number.”

Claire mentally beat herself for not thinking to give the hot guy her number before now.

“Well, that can easily be changed.” Claire held her phone out to him and he took it after giving her his own. The two proceed to input their contact information before giving the other their phone back.

“So, Claire, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.”

“As you’ve said..”

“Right.” Leon laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Claire had noticed he did that a lot when he was nervous.

“Well, um. Look, you’re  _ beautiful _ and I’ve really enjoyed talking to you these past few weeks and I was just wondering if you would, ya know, go out on a date with me. Maybe grab a coffee or I could buy you a drink - wait, no that would be illegal and I am a police officer and -” 

Leon stopped talking abruptly upon seeing Claire laugh.

“And I’m rambling aren’t I? God you’re laughing, that’s never a good sign. I’ve just made a complete fool out of myself haven’t I? Can we just pretend like this conversation never happened - ?”

“Leon, you’re rambling again.” He let out a large sigh at that.

“Look, I don’t want to pretend like this conversation never happened. In fact, The whole reason I came down to the station today was to ask  _ you  _ out. No offense, but I thought you never would.”

“So if I offered to buy you a coffee right now, would you accept?” He smiled. Claire could admit that she was already in love with that goofy smile that transformed the entirety of his face (she’d also admit a few weeks later that she absolutely  _ melted _ at his cocky smirk).

“I would.”

“Great! Um, “ he gestured towards his Jeep, “need a ride.”

“If you’re offering.”

Leon moved around to the passenger side of the vehicle opening the door and holding it for her.

“What a gentleman.” She said as she climbed in.

“I try.”

Leon made his way over to the driver’s side. As he started the car and began to pull out of the RPD parking lot Claire couldn’t help but look at him - at the way his brown hair was so light it could almost pass for blonde and gently fell into his face. Looking at the way his long, slim fingers confidently held the steering wheel, she couldn’t help but wonder if he would hold her just as strong.

As if feeling her eyes on him, Leon looked towards her briefly before focusing back on the road. Easy conversation flowed between the two on the car ride to the small coffee bar everyone at the RPD frequented often. Leon was unlike any other man she had ever met and Claire couldn’t help but feel that, whatever this was between them, this was just the beginning. 

In hindsight, Claire supposed running into what she had thought was a brick wall was as good a story as any to tell her children how she met their father.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a Kudos they really make my day and improve my writing. Tell me if you would like to see more in this universe. Writing about a cute idyllic couple in this cute imaginary world is a great escape from the shit show that my real life is at the moment :). Also, know that more Cleon content will be coming from me because now that I know about Resident Evil: Infinite Darkness you bet your ass* I'm not gonna shut up about it!


End file.
